A Date with a Spy
by crazywildchild
Summary: A given mission is going to a party for the Teens and the Adults. A member tells the leader if he going to do it, she is coming too though she does or doesn't want to go. 3/4, 2/5, 1/362 and 5/OC, etc.
1. The Report

**A/N: I'm a fan of Codename: KND. I made a character or two for the show while I was watching it one day but only one will be introduce because this was the one I liked. This story about TND (Teens Next Door) and KND are working together to unclear most of the missions to take down the Adults down with the Teens on the adults' side. My KND character is called Numbuh 007 (why Bonds' agent number, he's a great spy) but his real name is Conner Matthews. Matthews is Abby's best friend because of their parent's friendship but they're great friends. Abby and Conner have this sibling bond. She knows his limits. He is also good friends with the rest of the senior Sector V and most of the KND and TND. The rest of the KND and TND think that he's a traitor which Conner's job is to be the spy to what the adults and teens were doing as for a certain blond (Not Numbuh 4 or Numbuh 362. The leader of the TND gives her TND operative a mission. The mission is that he is going to a party for the Teens and the Adults. This member tells her if he going to do it, she is coming too. Even though if she does or doesn't want to go. There are couples in this 3/4, 2/5, 1/362 and 5/OC, etc. So, here's A Date with a Spy.**

Being a spy come quiet natural to Conner Matthews or Numbuh 007 to the KND and TND and the adults and teens who fights against them. This spy's job was to keep eye on them and give Moon Base a report once he got back from each mission of his. Today was one of those days. The Leader of TND was waiting for him which she didn't want to become the Leader of Teens Next Door but most of the operatives like the way she operated as the Supreme Leader of KND, so why not. Plus Numbuh Infinity was getting bored of it. The brunette sighed about how his life has change from being a kid doing this now a seventeen years old being a spy for both TND and KND. It was mostly stressful. He had to go to high school with the agents of the TND and the Teens.

Numbuh 007 had messy brown hair with blue eyes. Conner was wearing a black collared shirt with blue T-shirt under it, blue cargo jeans. To add are some black and white shoes. Everyone that he passed gave a flirtatious look or a glare or a kid would want to beat him. Whatever they thought of him, like him or not but he had to do the things he did. He was listening to his iPod with no care in the world. One of TND members come up to the distracted teen and smiled deviously. The young Asian woman walked up to him and as Conner didn't see it coming because his sight was directed towards the dim lights. The Asian teenager's arms went around his neck as to hug him. The spy was scared out of his mind. Finally he figured out who assaulted him into a hugged. He smiled happily.

"Kooks, how ya been? I haven't talked to you like forever." Kuki Sanban giggled and pecked him on the cheek which telling him that he's a goof like always.

"No, we still talk in school when you're not with "real" friends." Kuki was in a green long sleeve blouse with black skirt to the navy blue tie and rounding her curves with her black and white flats. Her black sleek hair tied into a ponytail. And cheerily smile that she gives everyone no matter who they are.

"Get away from my girlfriend, you freak." A blond young man said with an Australian accent to it and put Numbuh 3 behind him. The young man was wearing an orange jersey with white sleeves with the number 4 on the front of the jersey. Adding to clothes are blue jeans with white shoes.

Without seeing his facial expression or really his face, Conner could tell by the attitude of who it was. He was Wallabee Beatles or Wally to most and Kuki's boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, _Sour Puss_" He teased and Kuki giggled.

"Don't "Whatever" me. Stop flirting with my girlfriend." Wally got into his face then he realized who he was talking to. "Conner" He exclaimed.

"Wally, what's with the whole protective of Kooks from me?" Numbuh 007 asked with hands on his hips. Him and Numbuh 3 are very good friends which thought of themselves as siblings. Conner doesn't mind what Kuki did to shut him up.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else." Numbuh 4 said with Numbuh 007 raising another eyebrow. Why but he decided against asking. A teen with orange color goggles over his eyes wearing a blue collared shirt with a white undershirt and blue pants walked with an auburn hair teen in a red hoodie and shades of Galactic TND for a visit were walking down the hallway where they spotted watching the show between the blond and the brunette with an Asian girl. Nigel Uno and Hoagie Gilligan were just chatting about the difference of the 2x4 technologies of the TND and Galactic TND then heard this argument that their friends were creating. Both of the best friends were surprised that it was that day again, Numbuh 007's report day.

"Hoags, Nigel, I know you guys are there." Conner said bluntly. The duo froze. Knowing their friend only needed to tell from voices to know who they were. They both chuckled and ran towards the spy.

"Dude, I didn't know today was today." Hoagie said

"Hey Conner, how have you been?" Nigel asked

"Don't you mean today was report day." Conner said. "Nigel, its good see you again." Numbuh 1 gave his friend a handshake.

"Yeah, that day is today." Numbuh 007 nodded. He walked off to see the leader of the TND. An African-French American was sitting on a window seat looking over the Earth. She started to hum a song only she and another knew. Numbuh 5 started play with her braid. Thinking of what the days would come like junior year was almost over. Her eighteenth birthday was almost here as well as another's birthday. Abby Lincoln was in some white shorts with a blue shirt with white stripes. White shoes like they mattered. Her brown eyes were looking towards Earth. Her sister's red cap perched on her head. In one motion, it was swiped from her head onto another in a matter of seconds. She felt as her heart was ready to explode because this thief. Numbuh 5 didn't know what to think which she should be mad or be thankful that he caught her before she fell off the seat. She threw her arms around his neck and brought him into a friendly hug. Abby being her calm, cool self but she really wanted to punch this thief. He chuckled at her. She huffed and punched the thief playfully on the arm as she went back to her daydreaming. The operative chuckled again at their friend.

"So, what do you have for Abby today?" She asked noticing he join her at the window sit. She wanted to take the hat off his head and slap him with it. Numbuh 5 saw the same boy she met when she started in the KND who stole her sister's hat with the goofy smile and her best friend who she met him in the most common way through their parents. Conner's parents were doctors like her dad. But his dad was an eye doctor. His mom was like her dad working in a hospital. It was _Take Your Child to Work Day_. She wasn't much older than five. He was sitting down on the floor, Indian style using his mom's laptop. Conner was a goof back then. Abby was her cool self then. They couldn't believe that they both get into the KND around the same time and now both TND agents. He got in by Chad and beat him at his fighting game. She got in by Cree. They weren't on the same team but fought for the same reason to help kids around the world from being taken over by the adults. She was in Cree's Sector and he was in the spy game which he would always come over to her house to play around.

"Hey, do you remember how we met, Abs?" Conner asked

"Yeah but Numbuh 007, Numbuh 5 asked what do you have for her today?" She replied with a smile at the memories. He called someone and they brought a file. Paper clips, papers and sticker notes were all over. "Oh god, Conner, you're an idiot. Abby thought you had something good this time." The two had a laugh. It was their report for their history class.

"What, a spy can't fun for a minute." The spy took out an envelope out of nowhere and taking the inside joke back. "Here's your information, Numbuh 5." Abby opened it. The envelope had pictures and papers on what the teens and adults were planning. "I think from what I've seen and heard it's really dangerous weapon that would change the way kids think forever like no creativity, no building skills and definitely no more KND. If any one of us gets hit by that thing no one would be the same. Abs, that thing is dangerous if Father wants to use this thing on us. Many of us are going to lose a lot." She nodded as he explained the problem.

"I think that makes sense if there no more KND than we are the only ones fighting the teens and adults. They would win for sure but if we stop them before they start shooting this thing." Abby paused to think. "But we can't send anyone, right?" He smiled knowing what she was going on. "If we go with someone who…"

"Stop" A voice echo around the room. It scared Conner and Abby out of their minds. "Who let that traitor back in?"

"Who recommissioned him?" He whispered into his best friend's ear. She gave a look to him like silently answering him. He nervously laugh, "Right, that was me."

She noticed he still had the hat on. She giggled and smiled. The memories from that hat and him wearing it were the most she ever laughed. The KND supreme leader walked towards the so-called traitor in his mind. Harvey Mackenzie was Abby's successor. Wasn't her first choice. The first choice was same guy being called a traitor but in her mind he wasn't. He was working for the KND and the TND as an undercover, deep undercover agent with Chad and Maurice. He has been doing this job for four years as many of them would quit after a few months but not her best friend, Conner Matthews. Conner was one of a kind agent many people liked no loved him. And many despised him but he knew what he was getting himself into from what Maurice and Chad said about it. He liked being an agent it was all he had. No siblings only siblings were his friend. No one except Abby knew that even while Kuki had a feeling that she was a sister to him. She felt him being lonesome without siblings like Nigel.

"What you doing here, you teen?" Harvey said

"Harry, I'm not a traitor and you know that." He replied annoyed.

"It's Harvey." The freckles face exclaimed. "Get this traitor off my base."

"Or we can just decommission you again," Numbuh 007 mumbled harshly. The only thing that he hates more than his double life that he's called traitor by everyone he knows. He smiled. But not everyone believed that like his friends. He saw Abby step forward towards the KND supreme leader.

"Numbuh 5 hates listening to ya, Numbuh 363. Numbuh 007 isn't a traitor so stop calling him one. Ya were recommissioned by him so stop your stuff with him being a traitor. He thought that everyone needs a second chance and look at yourself now…"

"Abby please stop." Conner felt lost. He always was on people good sides. He put her sister's hat back on her head. "Thanks. But stop right now, please."

She looked into his blue eyes the same ones she first saw when he saved her once. He was concern about what she said personally. She didn't like her childhood friend to act that he didn't belong here but it was true. He never truly felt belong to anyone here except the ones who gave him a reason to do what he does and only one who knows that is defending him right now is her.

"Nice to see you again, Herbie" He walked away he couldn't take it anymore he needed think. What was he doing this for? Being like by everyone again or fame in the both of the organizations. He didn't go far from the location he was just at. He sighed. Was he a traitor like everyone was saying about him? He knew that people thought of this about Maurice and Chad but he didn't for some strange reason when he was with the KND. Two friends of his were good no, the best agents that the KND ever had. When he was just starting in the organization, he wanted to be just like them. He fought them, hanged with them and they were the best of friends. You could call them, his brothers and no one except Abby knew about that thought of his. Maurice and Chad were the only ones.

"What have I got myself now?" Numbuh 007 asked no one but himself. As he watch the Earth slowly rotate, someone sat on the seat window too. But he couldn't know that until they spoke up.

Another answered, "Nothing really but Harvey wants ya to be decommissioned again." The voice giggled. Conner looked to his best friend. All of it felt like a dream when he woke up every morning.

"Tell me, Abby what do you think of me?" He asked

"Abby thinks…" She interrupted by him.

"Abby, seriously I don't want a leader. I want my best friend talking." He said serious. His blue eyes looked into her brown ones. She smiled. No one ever told her to not speak in third person except him. He knew that he could change the way she talked no matter what the situation.

"I think that you're doing something that helps kids and the good teens but they're not getting the message that you're and others are doing secret jobs for us." She looked from him to the planet way in the distance. "Not getting caught by the teens and the adults while doing it. That's what I think."

"Abby, you know something." Her eyes went back to him. "You really are the only one that I could trust along with Hoagie, Wally and Kuki also Nigel." He smiled. Numbuh 85 and Numbuh 362 with senior operatives of Sector V walked to the two..

"You know Matthews; they're ready to finally capture you." Fanny said with a smirk.

"If they can catch me, then they have to learn my way of thinking like you guys do, Fanny." Conner said smirking. All of them chuckled. In all of these years, he hadn't gone to Arctic Base prison yet. "Your little brother isn't learning much after our battles, Rach." Rachel nodded at her friend's comment. She couldn't help but giggled. The group of teens heard screams of war from the KND operatives. Conner froze. "Maybe he has." He chuckled nervously. Then an evil smile come upon his face, "Hoags, can you be a puppet for a sec." Hoagie nodded liking his idea. Abby laughed at her boyfriend's decision. Hoagie knew what to do about being a ventriloquist puppet for his friend. The only thing he had to do was move his mouth with his friend's words. He got up from his seat and taking Abby's hat with him.

"Hey! Conner, give it back." Abby shouted but Conner silent her with a finger to his mouth. His blue eyes saying _don't worry, you baby. I'll give it back now just be quiet._ He ran to the wall and climbed it in awes. Abby shook her head at him showing off. He took a seat on a beam. He snickered at her reaction.

"Where's that traitor?" The fourteen years old said. He's a teen himself but didn't want to let go of this power of his. He told his operatives to go search the base for him. Numbuh 007 was ready for his trick. A trick that has been perfected as he. He looked towards Hoagie and the goggle wearing teen looked towards his puppeteer with a wink saying ready. He smiled. One of his great friends was Hoagie and Hoagie believed that Conner was another brother to him. Conner put the hat over his mouth and nose.

Whisper into it and the voice came out like Hoagie's voice, "You want to have this traitor then you have to think like him." Numbuh 2 moved his lips at the exact moment the words came out. Numbuh 363 was looking at him like he was crazy. Conner got him this time if he couldn't figure out that he was toying with him then he might just figure out that he was above him the whole time.

"What does that mean anyways?" Harvey asked.

Abby chuckled, "Numbuh 5 thinks it means that if you wanna get Numbuh 007 then you have to think like Numbuh 007."

"Huh?" Harvey let out.

Conner couldn't help but snicker. Then he saw Hoagie looked towards him and he nodded. Put Abby's hat back over his mouth and whispered while Hoagie moved his lips, "then you're not looking hard enough for him."

Then before Numbuh 363 knew it Numbuh 007 was behind him. Numbuh 007 dropped over twenty feet in the air. Falling did much damage on his right leg which he broke on his missions for the TND. A few months back. Saving a person he truly cared about. Before he felled to the ground he put something into the hat to remind Abby of something.

"They're right you know, Hefty." Numbuh 363's eyes tripled in size. He looked over his should to the brunette smiling grimly and was about say something to him. "Thanks for the chat but I've got to go do some school work. Nice playing with ya, later." He ran the way to the ships. And the group of teens watched the spy go back to Earth from the Moon Base soon all of them went home.

"That boy" Abby said picking up her hat and seeing their project in there.


	2. The Mission

The brunette walked a couple houses down from his humming a tune that was familiar to him and another. Abby and he were going to finish their history project. He walked up to the door and knocked it. In a few seconds, the door opened. The African-French American was there. She smiled and invited him in. The teen operative saw two men ages were around twenty who are part of Conner's group and were just leaving. Chad and Maurice were questionable glances towards the brunette. They said their goodbyes and hellos to the youngest of them in deep undercover. The brunette stuck his tongue out with their nicknames for him. The two teenagers sat on the floor and their project was on the coffee table. An older gentleman come into the room as wondering what happened to Chad and Maurice. He saw Conner was there. His daughter and the boy were talking how they were going to present this product during their class tomorrow. A regular old PowerPoint. A humorous skit. Acting was their strong point but their singing was best option. But neither of them would sing in front of their classmates but only in front of their friends. The older man leaned against the entrance of the living room watching the two kids like he used too.

"What ya kids doing?" He asked and two teens jumped and Abby fell onto Conner and he landed onto the floor. The red hat ended the white skinned boy's head with the dark colored girl on his stomach. Her head hit his head. He groaned. Dr. Lincoln took the laugh out. The white skinned teen was wondering why Dr. Lincoln was home. He only saw Mrs. Lincoln leaving while he was walking to the house. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Daddy, what are you doing at home?" Abby asked.

Conner smiled wickedly, "Daddy's little girl." He whispered. With a swift of the hand, the cap came off his head with a smack on the back of his head. He groaned of the pain. He started to rub his head of his latest injury. She smirked at this and her love of smacking her boyfriend, Wally and even Conner when he's being disobedient or he's just being a pain. "Ah!" Conner yelled. "That hurt." It was her turn to smirk and she struck out her tongue at him. The other teen struck out his tongue exactly when she did it. The two friends were cracking up even Dr. Lincoln was too. She laughed hard enough to produce tears. Conner was on the fall, laughing.

"Good to know, Abs that you still have humor." Conner cried out. Dr. Lincoln was down the hall as the two bickered about the project presentation but they solved by picking something that both would agreed on. The next day, the brunette walked with a blonde cheerleader which she was part of his cover but she didn't know that. She was part of the Teens. Conner always has to fake smile around them so they don't get suspicious of him. The blonde was giggling at his jokes. She does believe that he isn't a spy for the KND and TND as her teammates think as well as suspecting that Maurice and Chad. Through she doesn't know the truth of her _boyfriend_. Conner isn't what they thought is what she believed. Her head tilted to the shoulder of the spy. She sighed. Veronica was happy around him but she didn't know why. Conner and Veronica got to her locker. She opened it and got her books as he had his books in his one strip backpack. He chuckled evilly as she closed the locker. Her books were between his chest and hers. She was stocked at this. He attacked her lips without warning and she didn't care. Veronica believed she was in heaven kissing him and he thought he was going to throw up.

"Yo, Matthews" A loud voice said. The _couple_ broke the kiss.

"What" Conner said in a falsely anger. Without looking towards another part of the hallway the others locker, his best friends were there. He knew about his audience so why not let the teens have a little entertainment for his friends. A locker opened but he didn't need to see who it was but was his partner's locker and she was watching him though her mirror. Her boyfriend was just watching her and glancing towards the spy operative.

"You are coming to the party tonight?" The jock asked.

"You bet." He fake smiled again. The jocks and the cheerleader went with them to class. And the bell had rung. Conner looked towards to Abby's locker, she and Hoagie wasn't there anymore. In the matter of seconds, he was at first period AC history aka the fifty minutes of doom to him. The door was almost shut but his skinny body got through before Mr. Jacobson closed it.

"Mr. Matthews, you are late again." He scowled in British accent. Conner jumped. Abby was laughing at her friend. "Ms. Lincoln, if you think that was funny, would you want to join your partner in detection?" Abby's throat went dry. The teacher smiled evilly, "Or you can go first in the presentation as volunteers." The two partners swallowed hard. Conner ran to his seat by the dark skinned teen. He wasn't scared of the teacher but he was scared to go first. He didn't like volunteering. The two looked towards each other. Fear was in the spy's eyes. Laughter in hers. They agreed that they were going with the volunteering option. The two stood and walked towards the front of the room. Conner was done freaking out. The red hat wearing teen was her collective self. Mr. Jacobson got his things and went to the back of the room with a clipboard and grading sheets.

"So, Conner and I are going to tell you a story." Abby said

Conner said darkly, "the story will haunt you until you're death." The students laughed. The teacher chuckled. Abby was speaking as if she was the queen of the classroom. Conner was like the king. Both knew that their grade would be counted towards the final grade of the semester. "The revolution wasn't simple to win like yipper cards. But we wouldn't have our freedom, today without it." Conner explained

Numbuh 5 took over, "Our study on the American Revolution was something important to the starting of our great nation."

"Even though no one knows why we could let Britain take over." Numbuh 007 said calmly. "We didn't think that the king wasn't helping matters like taxing goods such as tea, cloth, and rum."

The class passed with fame. Abby and Conner was walking through the halls of the high school. Both having the same class next but Abby had to get some books out of her locker. She opened her locker and the other was leaning against the lockers. He sighed. She closed her locker with books in hand. Abby looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just remember that the Teens have a party tonight." He said depressingly. She giggled. He playfully glared. The two walked to their second period class. Mr. Harris wasn't your average math. He was very strict and that wasn't the first. Two hours later, the best friends had lunch and the brunette ate with the TND's operatives because he wasn't in the mood for the drama of the Teens. Abby and Conner had to talk business. The friends were in line for their lunch. Hoagie and Conner were cracking each other up. The blond cheerleader walked up to the spy.

"Conner" He turned around and was invited to a slap. Conner felt like the Earth was spinning but he was. Someone caught him.

"Conner, are ya alright?" A voice called out.

"Yeah, mommy I'm spinning." Another slap connected with his cheek. "Ah, that hurt, Abs."

"Oops, my hand slipped." The African French teen said innocently. He glared at her. Then he turned to the _girlfriend_ of his who had tears forming. He smiled fakery.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong" Conner said as he felt like throwing up.

"Something's real wrong." She yelled.

Conner knew that she wasn't going to stop, "Baby, calm down."

"Stop saying baby, babe, and sweetheart cause it's over, Conner Matthews. It's over." She yelled and left to the jocks. Her new boyfriend gave Conner a glare. Conner didn't even flinch which was just the opposite he shrugged his shoulders. And the spy went back talking to Hoagie. The jock growled then stopped by making out with Veronica. Wally was laughing his head off.

"So, Conner Matthews, how does it feel being dump" Hoagie chuckled.

Conner laughed, "Hoags, it feels great."

Abby shook her head at her best friend's and boyfriend's interview. The group got their lunches and sat at their group's table. Patton and Fanny were there already with Rachel. No doubt they were fighting. Conner shook his head at this and smiled. They haven't changed much. Patton still with camo pants and shirt. Fanny with her detest of guys. Even though she might have harmless crush on both Conner and Patton. Patton and she were arguing about something out of their lives today as in collage apps. It gave Conner a headache. He wants to go to college but he wants to save some more kids. He doesn't know what to do.

"Conner, my man," Patton called. "It's been too long."

Patton was in the TND as a senior help at Arctic Base. Along with his friends had idea what Conner does for them. He was cool with it. He doesn't have to lie to them but the others he had to. The brunette sat by the African French teen. Hoagie was sitting across from Wally and Kuki. Kuki was on Conner's right means Hoagie's on Abby's left. Their table was round. So there wasn't much commotion about Conner's break up. He called that a victory.

Patton started cracking up, "You and the blonde. Oh that's good, bro." He couldn't breathe.

Wally got into it with his mouth full, "Oh man that was classic. He didn't even care just shrug it off."

Conner wasn't paying any attention to them as he was talking Abby. "So Abs, do you want to go or not?" He asked

"Why me? Why not Kuki?" She countered.

"Why, they know me and Kooks are sibs."

Abby grabbed her hat and whack the back of his head. The teen spy held his head and Hoagie couldn't stop laughing then he felt pain as well. The leader of TND smirked at their pain. The goggle wearing teen and teen spy both look like they were just kids that stole out of the cookie jar. Kuki and Abby were watching them being fools. Conner was watching Abby closely. He was wondering if she still had it in for him. But if she didn't he wouldn't stop her.

"So Ms. Leader are you going or not?" Conner said challengingly

Abby come back to him and Hoagie was looking like she had to do that for the KND and TND. He trusted his so called brother. Even if he and Abby start with their hearts then they would love each other then someone else like him or the blonde cheerleader. Abby looked Conner for a long time in her world, the world of Abby and she wondered if he still had it for her and maybe that's why he's asking her to come but she had idea that Wally would kill him if he upset Kuki.

"Oh come on, Abs. You do fine." Hoagie encouraged.

She sighed, "Fine, Abby will do it."

Conner grinned. Then someone came up with a gang of football players. They were some big teens. Probably tripled the times that Conner was. Each of them had a letterman jacket while Conner's friend had one but never wore it. Wally was in wrestling but wasn't in the moods to wear it.

"Matthews," the leader growled. The spy turned his head to see them it was about ten guys. He saw Wally's expression. He would fight with him without a doubt. He gave Numbuh 4 with a signal not to cause he already been suspension twice this year and he was suspend with Conner cause of them they never leave Conner alone.

"Hey guys." Conner smiled.

Each of them cracked their knuckles. Numbuh 007 gulped quickly. He didn't jumped, didn't do anything but stood there. Just waiting for something happen. Patton was furious at the jocks. He glared at them. The jocks were a part of the Teens.

"What's up?" Conner asked cautiously.

"You know why we're here," the jock explained in few words.

Conner looked like he wasn't even of the planet of Earth. The jock picked him up with one hand. Next thing he knew was that he was on the ground. He sighed. He didn't want to fight. Conner looked up and saw the jock's face was red with angry. Conner had himself back up with a swift of the motion. He just put his hands into his pockets like saying I don't want to fight you. In the corner of his eye, he saw Abby crossed her arms like she was suspecting it to turn into a fight between him and the group of twelve which he could take them even though he was smaller. Now, Conner knew they meant business. Their eyes looked though him even though what he didn't mean to kill an innocent one.

"What's wrong, Rob?"

"You know what." Robert "Rob" Harrison said.

Conner looked at him like if he meant Veronica breaking up with him or they thought he broke it with her. But if they thought that they were dead wrong. He remembered that he was the one she ran to. He snickered at it. The jock looked at him being angrier than he already was. Wally was about to crack before he was about kick the hell out of him. He wasn't that mad with Conner wanting him not go get suspended again. He didn't want Conner to get suspended but he had an idea of what Conner was planning because he doesn't get himself not suspended. Robert took the first hit and Conner simply dodged. The jocks circled around Conner and he smirked. He thought that would be fun. Cree didn't like the jock fighting with him but she thought for the best. With Chad's guidance, he was a fair fighter and always was able to kick some adults' butts when he was in KND. One after another, each of them went down without a sweat which unlike Wally, Conner wasn't going to be suspended like the others.

"Too slow, Rob" He said annoyed.

The jocks got up and ran for it. Back their table. Conner thought it was because they got their butts whipped pretty badly. He smiled but it faded quickly as he sensed another behind him. He wasn't a male; it was another redhead without her glasses from elementary school. She got contacts after the whole dumping Nigel and was part of the teens now. Who knew she was the same girl from back then with nothing to do with the KND now join their enemies. She popular but wasn't into getting her Nigie back but wants his best friend standing front of her. She got some curves now but he didn't even want her. She didn't care but to take him for her own. Lizzie Devine was into Conner now. Her first thoughts about him were off base because she thought he was immature, uncaring of girl's feelings and worst at socializing. Abby and the other laughed at their friend's face with fear written all over it. She walked up to him and rapped her arms around his waist put her head onto his shoulder.

"Hello, my love."

"Lizzie, we have been over this," He said annoyed. "I'm not in to you. I don't like you. I'm your friend and that's all I'm to you."

Lizzie's eyes started to water. Conner sighed. He didn't need this rosy right now. The redhead turned him and captured his lips. He pulled out of the kiss with disgust. Then she ran happily towards her friends. Numbuh 2 couldn't stop laughing at Numbuh 007. His face priceless. Fear, anxiety, and feeling how what Nigel felt towards Lizzie? She had temper still and was overbearing over what's hers. Conner was definitely considered hers.

"I will kill you, Hoagie." He yelled and put his iPod to his head. Pretend to pull a trigger. The two started to laugh and couldn't control themselves. The others crack up laughing. The two couldn't stop being themselves for a minute. Hoagie and Conner were running around the lunchroom being fools and Abby shook her head. Next classes were boring for Conner because Abby kept her attention to the teachers then his boredom. He drew for the periods. He wasn't into the other classes because his favorites passed like Math, Science and History which he was doing fine in all of them. Abby sat in front of him and he was bored couldn't wait until later. He got to pretend that he and Abby are "dating".

"Abs, when is this class over with?" He whispered.

"Boy, will ya stop asking me that!" Abby whispered angrily.

He pouted, "Hey Heiny."

"Yeah, what is my sweet?" Henrietta asked. Conner froze and Abby chuckled lowly. Numbuh 007 glared at her. Henrietta was giggling at her _future husband_ which wasn't his idea but her dream like most girls their age.

"Girl, that's so funny."

"Shut up, Abby. It's not." Conner crossed his arms and leaned into his chair. Now watching the teacher write down information about something random homework he gave. He looked to the clock with only seconds until they were released from this school. He could get home soon and Hoagie would join him in picking what to wear for the party. The bell rang. "Yes, another school day done."

"Boy, you're crazy."

"And you're not."

"Come on, guys. Don't fight now." Abby and Conner were snickering. The blonde was clueless and then laughed with them. The halls were filled with teens from TND and the Teens. The three walked though it and separated into two teams. But the duo got to Abby's locker and funny thing is Conner's locker exactly right of hers.

"Do ya ever being anything home, Conner?" Abby asked. "I've seen you just watch out of school with no care in the world."

"Unlike you, I'm calm but you of all people should know I do my homework." He struck on his tongue.

"Whatever, boy." Abby pushed Conner by pushing his face. He was snickering. The fly teen of the group was coming towards them. He was watching the two acting like siblings. Hoagie whistled to get their attention. Conner jumped and Hoagie patting his back like saying it's me.

"Really has to do." Conner glared.

Hoagie laughed, "Con, you're funny looking when you're scared."

"Shut up, Hoagie."

The two bickered for a few more moments before the Asian teenager and Australian teenager come with Kuki with her devious smile. Then stepped forward towards the frighten spy. He wasn't in the mood to get scared again. Tip toed towards him and rapped her arms around his neck. Kuki felt a jolted from him. He shivers.

"Conner, something wrong with ya." Abby said. "How are you a spy, again?"

He shrugged. And turn to Hoagie and put him into a headlock. Hoagie had shock over his face. he struggled with the grip. He stopped struggling with an innocent look.

"Mr. Matthews let go of Mr. Gilligan." A teacher yelled.

Conner let go of Hoagie with a big smile. He was laughing. He couldn't remember why he got a detention for it once. He and Hoagie were goofing around with the headlocks. Abby was laughing at them because they were idiots doing that.

"Hoagie, we're going to get more detentions because of this." Conner cried laughing.

"I know. That wouldn't stop us from being maniacs." The flying teen said.

The brunette laughed and patted his friends back. He was nodding with the saying. He wasn't going to stop and they knew they weren't going to. He wasn't done yet. He had cause madness even though he might get a detention or two but to him he wasn't causing much trouble for the school. He snickered. Conner had an idea of this torture. But he was too lazy to go with it. He needed to get ready for his little date with the leader of the TND.


	3. The Date

Chapter 3: The Date

Conner was ready but very nervous about this one. He couldn't take his mind off of the leader of the TND. He looked himself over he was in a black suit and tie. He spiked the brown hair of his. His blue eyes were just their average color with fear in them. He didn't think what he looked like. He walked downstairs to see Wally and Kuki were there. They were going to the party too just in case if they were found out. He wasn't going to take a chance with this one especially that he was going to take their leader. Wally, Abby, and Kuki were going to act like they aren't apart of the TND. Wally was in an orange collared shirt with black blazer and pants. He had a Halloween theme. A black tie was around his neck. Kuki was in green dress with black purse also black flats.

"Crud, you know how to impress a lady, Con." Wally whistled.

Conner laughed heartily, "Funny, Wally. I haven't picked her up yet."

"Whatever, lover boy" The Asian teenager said deviously.

Conner blushed. He couldn't remember how or when he had a crush on Abby or maybe was when he figured out what a crush was. He was cool around her. Conner couldn't let it go between their friendship or ever will. It wasn't like he couldn't honestly tell her. She had Hoagie. He thought about Hoagie knowing about this little crush of his. Every time he was at Numbuh 2's house, the two would bicker about that very topic. The three teenagers got into Wally's black four-door. A couple of houses down: where his best friend was really jumpy. She didn't know what was going to happen tonight. Abby never knew what was happening with her feelings for her best friend. She swirled around as she looked herself over. She had to admit that she was hot tonight for somehow. She didn't know why she never done this for Hoagie. She chuckled lowly. She couldn't remember when he made her this nervous before. Conner walked up to very familiar house to him even if he wasn't more nervous. He rang the door bell and wondered if he would run then forget about the date.

'How is my hair? How about teeth? My clothes?' He thought nervously as he shook his head. 'Come on, it's just Abby. Abigail Lincoln. My best friend since I don't remember and been in love with the girl.'

Conner sighed. He heard the front door open with Mrs. Lincoln opening it up with a surprised looked on her face.

"Hello Conner. Come on in." Mrs. Lincoln said motherly.

He nodded and walked in. Dr. Lincoln smiled when he come to face with Conner. They gave smiles towards him.

"Abigail, come down. Conner's here." Mrs. Lincoln said in her French accent.

"I'm coming." They heard from upstairs.

'Oh man, it's time.' Conner thought with a tug of his collar. 'Is it me or did it just get hotter?'

Dr. Lincoln patted on the boy's back. It scared him. His friend's father chuckled as he jumped. He sighed as thought why was he worried it was just Abby. Conner heard ahem and looked up to the most beautiful girl ever in his life. He felt fainting but felt his face light up like a Christmas tree. Abby looked at him all over and saw someone else for a moment. She gasped and smiled. Abigail looked unbelievably like an angel. Her dress was perfect shade of blue with her long dark brown hair down just waved itself down her back. The dress was the only that surprised Conner but he thought of the flats his best friend.

'Oh god, she's amazing.' Conner thought.

'Isn't this my best friend but why do I feel this way now.' Abby thought.

"You look amazing." Conner burst out.

Her dark skin turned a little red and replied, "You don't look bad either."

Mrs. Lincoln giggled at the two, Dr. Lincoln smiled and two blushed catching the two adults staring. Conner checked at his wrist but he didn't have a watch. Abby giggled slightly. Mrs. Lincoln held a camera. Conner chuckled slightly. Abby blushed with her best friend. The adults laughed as they blushed. Mrs. Lincoln smiled as she held a camera in her hands. She giggled. Dr. Lincoln laughed.

"One picture, you two," Mrs. Lincoln said.

"No mom. Please, don't."

"Abs does have a point. There isn't a need for that, auntie."

"Fine" She giggled as her daughter's and her friend's son's blushing. She couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Matthews about her son's blushing. Abby pulled Conner out of the house with minutes to spare of embarrassment. Conner sighed. He couldn't take it anymore either it was tonight or some other day he needed to tell her. Both of them got into the car and Wally drove off. Kuki was giggling at their faces and Wally wasn't much paying attention to his friends blushing in the back seat. The two couldn't get their minds on the mission. Conner sighed and looked over to a distracted Abby Lincoln. He couldn't see his best friend anymore. She was either his crush or his best friend for life. He couldn't see who she was or see if she was her. Her head turn slightly and his eyes turned to the window. What was he worried about?

Abby looked at the spy of the TND and wondered what he was thinking. Her blush quickly returned as she looked over him. She gasped. Abby never saw Conner in anything formal like this. She wouldn't accept small Conner to dress this way but this was her best friend at all. She looked over herself and thought she wasn't herself at all. She sighed. Wally stopped the car and got out with the others. Conner walked around to the other side where Abby sat on the ride there. He grabbed the handle and opened it for her. He smiled shyly. His blue lighting eyes meet her chocolate brown eyes with blush on each cheek. He reached out for her hand and she happily replied with their hands meeting.

"Thank you, kind sir." Abby laughed.

"No problem for a lovely lady like yourself." Conner put his hands over his mouth just catching what he just said. '_Wait. Wait. Wait. Did I just say what I think I said?_'

'_Did he just say that?_' Abby blushed with no control of her future actions, as she kissed his cheek. His blush darkened. She laughed and dragged him with her until she caught up with Kuki and Wally. Conner got over it and looked at his best friend in disbelief. He thought this girl being the same one he was talking to during school. He sighed. Upon looking up towards the doors of the mansion, five teens were dressed up like every day, suit and ties and dresses, were greetings their guests.

Conner took a hold of Abby's arm and whispered softly, "Pretend that you actually change sides." Abby simply nodded and put her head onto his shoulder and sighed. Kuki and Wally got in no problem. But Conner wasn't thinking the leader of the TND would get in easy as her members. The Delightful Teens Down the Lane were glaring at her and Conner told them she was cool. They nodded.

_What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
It's almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy when I tell your love is here and now._

"Thanks." Abby whispered as Conner moved with her to dance.

"No problem." Conner hands connected with her hand and waist. She felt his hand in her hand and her other hand on his shoulder. They danced shortly and broke the contact. Conner chuckled and Abby giggled. They sat at an empty table.

_A Moment like this.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

The two watched Wally and Kuki dancing. They laughed. At the memories of Wally's and Kuki's relationship, simple crushes now this. So many years come to them and they finally kissed because a certain character. Conner was that character partly it was Hoagie partly it was him. They laughed more as how stubborn the two were. Abby and Conner looked at each other when the other was watching Kuki and Wally dance.

Conner sighed, "Hey, ya want some punch or something."

"Sure, but ya know Abby can get herself." She smacked his arm playfully.

"Whatever," Numbuh 007 rolled his eyes, "you want any or not."

Numbuh 5 smiled, "Abby was joking, smarty pants. Abby wants some."

"Fine, I'm being nice this once," Conner smiled and Abby blew a kiss to him playfully.

Conner rolled his eyes. He smiled when he turned his back to her. She sighed watching him go and smiled even more. Her older sister was behind her and surprised her by hugging her from behind.

_Everything changes, but beauty remains.  
Something so tender I can't explain.  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake...Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this._

"Hey, little baby sister." Cree said.

"Hi Cree," Abby grind her teeth as she said her sister's name. She tried to think of something else. Conner was chatting with another teen at the punch bowl. She thought of why she was here and he was the first thing that came to mind.

"So, you finally gave up the hero gig." Cree looked at her sister's face and wondered if Conner had anything to do with it. Cree followed Abby's view towards the same guy that was her sister's best friend since ever. "Did Conner have anything to do with it?"

Numbuh 5 blushed, "No, he doesn't have anything to do with this."

The older Lincoln sister smirked, "Oh, I thought he did with the crush."

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Numbuh 007 looked towards the two sisters and knew something was up. He had to stop Cree. He sighed as he grabbed the drinks for Numbuh 5 and himself. Conner got to the table without a problem, placed the drinks onto it and whispered into Cree's ear, "Leave."

"Alright, I doubt it Conner that my sister would turn on her own friends or you." Cree smirked, "You're little secret is safe for now."

Conner cursed harshly. He looked towards Abby with concern. He took the sit where Cree sat and flipped it. Conner sat down, his arms on the back of the chair and lean to put his head on his arms.

_The speed of waiting love of all._  
_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._  
_So let me tell you this._  
_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this..._

"Hey, you alright?" Abby nodded silently. "Hey, come on look at me." Abby's head switch its position to see Conner's concern look. She sighed. "Tell me are you alright?"

"I don't know, okay." Numbuh 5 grabbed the cup of punch for her and sip on it until she put it on the table again, "I'm not okay."

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this.  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss.  
I can't believe it's happening to me.  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

Conner stood up in victory and hold out his hand. He smiled. Numbuh 007 asked Numbuh 5 to dance and she nodded. Abby grabbed his hand and followed him. Numbuh 5 felt her hands go around his neck. Numbuh 007 moved his hands to her hips and swinging back and forth with smiles on their faces. Numbuh 5 sighed and put her head to his shoulder.

"Somehow, it's always you to change my mood." Abby chuckled.

Conner looked at her, "I think you're right."

Abby laughed and hugged him, "Abby thinks that we're both right half the time."

_You got a smile so bright_

_You know you could have been a candle_

_I'm holding you so tight_

_You know you could have been a handle_

_The way you swept me off my feet_

_You know you could have been a broom_

"You're my best friend." Numbuh 5 said with her heart sinking.

Numbuh 007 felt his heart sink lower, "Oh," he sighed. She looked into his blue eyes saw sorrow and wondered if he had something with her. Her chocolate eyes looked like she was going to cry. Conner just stopped in place when he was thinking. '_Would we ever be more than friends?'_ He thought.

_The way you smell so sweet_

_You know you could have been some perfume_

_Well you could have been anything that you want to_

_And I can tell_

_The way you do the things you do_

Wally and Kuki stopped from dancing and watching the other two danced across the floor. They never would be together. Abby touched his cheek to see if he was part of living again. He jumped. She giggled. Numbuh 5 always thought it was difficult to have her friend like that. If he would keep to himself, then that was most of time. She couldn't tell anything or what he was going to do.

_As pretty as you are_

_You know you could have been a flower_

_Your good looks was a minute_

_You know that you could have been an hour_

_The way you stole my heart_

_You know you could have been a cuckoo_

"Come on, lover boy." Chad rudely interrupted.

Conner turned and nodded. He brought his friend's hand to his lips and kissed it. Abby blushed. "I've got to go."

"Ok."

_And baby you're so smart_

_You know you could have been a schoolbook_

_Well you could have been anything that you want to_

_And I can tell_

_The way you do the things you do_

Wally, Kuki and Abby sat where Abby and Conner sat earlier. They had a good view of the stage. Abby watched her best friend walked with Maurice and Chad. He wasn't telling her anything anymore. When they were kids, he would tell her anything, like what girls he liked or what pranks he was going to do. But she didn't think about it now. She sighed sadly. She couldn't let this crush go or his crush on her go, Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 5 and took note.

"Abby, what's wrong?" She said sweetly.

"Huh," Abby came back to reality. "Nothing really"

Wally looked at Abby puzzling, "Kooks is right. There is something wrong."

_You make my life so rich_

_You know you should have been some money_

_Baby you're so sweet_

_You know you should have been some honey_

_Well you could have been anything that you want to_

_And I can tell_

_The way you do the things you do_

Numbuh 3 and 4 looked to their leader as if she was other person. She wasn't her cool self but she was cool but not calm in whatever. She was too jumpy. They giggled. She blushed lightly. Kuki took her hand and smiled, "You like Conner, right?"

"Of course, he's Abby's -" She stopped. "Of course, Abby does."

"Not what I mean it like that." Kuki said deviously.

"Oh." Abby said. "Oh. He's alright."

"Abs, listen you need to know he likes you too." Wally said with his girlfriend glaring at him for the slip of secret. "Sorry, she had to know, Kuki."

Numbuh 5 blushed dark as her chocolate brown face turned red. Her thoughts went and came to her. Her best friend had a crush on her and she liked him back. Her thoughts stopped at Hoagie but she didn't know that Hoagie would be cool with it. A clear of a throat stopped her thinking. Hoagie was there and she wanted to know what she should do.

"Abs, you should follow your heart not your head." All he said smiling.

"Thanks, Hoagie."

_You're really swep me off my feet_

_You make my life complete_

_You make my life so bright_

_You make me feel alright_

"Have ya told her yet?" Chad questioned.

"What?" Conner asked.

"Cree. She's what."

Conner sighed. Cree was the least of his problems. The older Lincoln sister went up stage and her three trusted men were with her. Conner, Maurice and Chad stood behind and Cree stopped the room with the Delightful Teen from Down the Lane by her.

"Welcome to our little get together." She spoke. Cree stepped over to her boys and hugged Conner hard. He sighed. She kissed him. Abby looked stocked. Her sister was kissing her crush but Conner's face didn't change in disgust. Cree smirked and whispered, "Do you think Abby liked that?"

Conner's eyes were about to pop out of his head and shook his head, "No, Cree now will you stopped that."

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot for the enemy?"

Conner said without thinking, "No, I didn't."

"Good." She walked off with Maurice and Chad whispered to him.

"Be careful."

"Later, bud, keep the secret until the end." Conner nodded.

The teens in charge finish their speech with Conner at the back of the room. Conner was distrusted on both sides now. He didn't know who were friends or foes anymore. Who was he? Did he want popularity or his crush to notice him? Abby wasn't so sure of the crush on him anymore from seeing him being kissed by Cree. Hoagie was laughing with Wally and Kuki.

_There's something about the way you look tonight  
There's something about the way that I can't take my eyes off you  
There's something about the way your lips invite  
Maybe it's the way that I get nervous when you're around  
And I want you to be mine  
And if you need a reason why_

Abby looked towards Conner and wondered what Conner was hiding from her. The kissing with Cree was one of them. She wondered if he had anymore secrets from her. Hoagie mitt know because Conner does tell him anything and meant anything. His emotions, beliefs and whatever he feels at that very moment. Hoagie knew everything about Conner. Abby knew what Conner always was feeling but thoughts were reserved from her even when she would ask Hoagie what Conner's feeling at that moment was. She walked towards him. His arms crossed his chest. His head was bowing down. He looked sad or embarrassed even she knew something was about fear.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And in the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way_

"Abs, I'm sorry." He didn't look up from his position there.

"For what?" She asked curious.

"Not telling you anything about things as a spy."

Abby giggled, "I know you're sorry but you don't really need to tell me anything about it."

_It's something about how you stay on my mind  
It's something about the way that  
I whisper your name when I'm asleep oh girl  
Maybe it's the look you get in your eyes  
oh baby it's the way that makes me feel to see you smile  
And the reasons they may change  
But what I'm feeling stays the same_

The three teens of the TND were watching the two. Abby dragged Conner onto the dance one more time. They didn't know what each other were thinking.

'_Do I tell her?_' Conner thought, '_Do it you, scary cat!_'

'_Come girl, tell him!_' Abby thought. "Conner"

Her eyes meet with the sapphire blue eyes of his as they danced they just were watching their eyes. No one was in the room with them only them.

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way_

"Abby, I have to tell you something." Numbuh 007 gulped slightly.

Numbuh 5's eyes went to his face, "What is it, spy boy?"

He chuckled nervously, '_Why is this so hard to say?_'

_I can't put my fingers on  
Just what it is that makes me  
Love you, you baby  
So don't ask me to describe  
I get all choked up inside  
Just thinking about the way_

'_What's stopping you?_' Abby consoled herself.

"I…"

"I…"

"You can…"

"You can…"

_It's in the way that you move me  
And the way that you tease me  
The way that I want you tonight (tonight)  
It's in the way that you hold me  
And the way that you know me  
When I can't find the right words to say  
You feel it in the way  
Oh you feel it in the way_

Perfect unison but Abby felt her being pushed into Conner and the two fell to the floor. Abby thought this wouldn't be good, Conner laid there on the floor and holding Numbuh 5. Both of them froze as their lips touched. Their eyes looked frighten then they started to close as lean into the kiss. Numbuh 007 smiled in the kiss and Abby felt his lips move into a smiled. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. Conner stood and offered his hand to help her. She took it and circled around his neck. Her lips caught his again and he smiled. Kuki laughed as Wally swirled her around. They broke their contact. Abby's head were to his shoulder.

"I love you, Conner."

"I love you too."

_It's something about the way you look tonight  
There is nothing more to say than I feel it in the way_

Hoagie laughed. Conner and Abby blushed. Wally and Kuki walked back to the table and laughed. All come out right. Conner wasn't surprised that Chad and Maurice came to bug him with their annoying ways. He wasn't in the mood to have them messing with him. They always did that when he was with the others. Maurice and Chad left. Abby looked at Conner with laughter. She and he are together now and wondered if this is just a dream or for real.

"Conner?"

"Yeah, what's wrong, Abs?" Her lips caught his again and he closed his eyes. Numbuh 007 was enjoying this. Numbuh 5 broke the kiss.

"Never mind" She giggled at his face.

A great date to Numbuh 007 and 5. The awesome time of them getting together as well as staying like this.


End file.
